Moshi Kekiesu
Moshi Kekiesu was a shugenja of the Mantis Clan who achieved enlightenment. Test of Enlightenment Youth Kekiesu was considered a difficult child, a reputation that followed her into her training in the temples of the Mantis Clan. Masters of Magic, p. 68 Toturi Tsudao Kekiesu blamed the Emperor Toturi III the death of Lady Sun, Toturi Tsudao. Moshi Kekiesu (Reign of Blood flavor) Flirtation with the Bloodspeakers After her gempukku, she was assigned to serve on a Mantis vessel, giving her a taste of a free-form lifestyle she found more to her tastes. In time, her captain revealed himself to be a Bloodspeaker, and this intrigued the young woman. By the next summer, she too had entered the order. But her service to Iuchiban was not truly devote, and when dying lord issued his "Kill them all" order, she was able to resist, and ended up slaying her captain and helping the other non-Bloodspeakers destroy the remaining cultists on the ship. Opportunity for Redemption Several months later, she found herself called before her Champion, Yoritomo Kumiko. Despite some fears that she would be executed, she instead found herself under the penetrating stare of the Daughter of Storms. Finally Kumiko simply asked her if she had any remorse for her actions. After several startled moments, Kekiesu honestly answered "Yes". Given that Kumiko had overcome the taint herself, she gave the young shugenja a second chance. An opportunity had come for the Mantis to send one of their own to study in the Ivory Kingdoms, and Kumiko choose Kekiesu for this. Kumiko expected her journey there would change her. The War of Fire & Thunder, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Student in the Ivory Kingdoms The two years she was away had changed the young shugenja. In 1168 the formerly wild child was cold and calculating, and using powers that few in the empire could understand. Yoritomo Naizen, the new Champion of the Mantis, invited a party of Kuni Witch Hunters to evaluate the woman. They declared that they found no sign of Taint in her, but were unsettled by her Sahir abilities. Kekiesu has since served her clan with dedication, but no undue ambition, called upon to act at times when her unique abilities might help. Vacant Throne, p. 35 Kali-Ma In 1171 the Empress Iweko I used the Mantis Kshatriya, Yoritomo Singh and Arjuna Singh, to know on the Ivory Kingdoms, connected to Kali-Ma, during the Destroyer War. They had to travel to Toshi Ranbo from thr Mantis islands, and remain to her disposal. The Emerald Champion Shosuro Jimen saw a risk too high for the Empress' honor to have contacts with gaijins, so he tried to bar their movements. Yoritomo Utemaro circumvented the Emerald Champion's operative sailing onboard a Crab ship alongside with the Crab Clan Champion Hida Reiha and Moshi Kekiesu. Scenes from the Empire, by Brian Yoon, Rusty Priske, and Shawn Carman Ritual of Forgetting In 1172 the Kuni Daimyo Kuni Kiyoshi requested the secretive Phoenix Ritual of Forgetting to use it in the Crab quest of hunting the Ebon Daughter. Hunting the Ebon Daughter, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Master of Air Isawa Mitsuko and the Master of Water Asako Bairei modified it to make it work against the foul gaijin magic drew from Kali-Ma the Destroyer. Kekiesu knowledge on the Ivory Kingdoms magic was instrumental for the success of the task. Hunting the Ebon Daughter, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Hunting the Daughter In the month of the Hare of 1173 Imperial Histories 2, p. 253 the Ebon Daughter had been tracked down and a trap was prepared. She was lured to a village where with the combined efforts of Rokugani shugenja the Daughter was cut from her source of power, kami or gaijin magic, through the modified Ritual of Forgetting. Kuni Iyedo, Moshi Kekiesu, Isawa Kumai, Yogo Rieko, and Iuchi Quan were the performers, while Hiruma Todori was entrusted as guardian of the captive. Iuchi Yue, the former Iuchi Daimyo who had become the abomination known as the Ebon Daughter, was judged in the Imperial Court by the Empress Iweko I and executed by the Crab Clan. See also * Moshi Kekiesu/Meta External Links * Moshi Kekiesu (Reign of Blood) * Moshi Kekiesu Exp (Test of Enlightenment) Category:Mantis Clan Members Category:Enlightened